Chimera Anima Fun
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu and Taruto create a fire-breathing chicken and let it loose at Café Mew Mew to cure boredom.


**Chimera Anima Fun**

"Hey Kisshu?"

"Yeah Taruto?" Kisshu asked, bored.

"Let's make a fire-breathing chicken!" Taruto said excitedly.

"Do we HAVE any chickens?" Kisshu asked.

"I stole one from Pai's lab; I think he was trying to dissect it," Taruto said. "It's in my room."

"Alright, let's do this!" Kisshu said. He teleported to Taruto's room, followed by Taruto, and found a chicken pecking at a piece of chocolate. Taruto looked nervous, and Kisshu said, "I'll deal with your candy after we have fun with your new pet." Then he created an infuser and sent it at the chicken.

To both boys' surprise, nothing seemed to happen- at least until the chicken roasted Taruto's candy. "Great job," Kisshu told it.

"Mmph," Taruto said grouchily. "What are you going to name it?"

"Iru," Kisshu said. "Hey, let's go show it to the Mews!"

"Won't they just destroy it?" Taruto asked.

"Their attacks only take the infuser out," Kisshu said. "So we'll still have the chicken afterwards!"

"Okay!" Taruto said happily. He picked up the chicken and teleported to Café Mew Mew, followed by Kisshu.

They landed in the main room, and the Mews looked up from cleaning. "What now?" Ichigo asked wearily. "And what is with the chicken?"

"This is Iru, our fire-breathing chicken," Taruto said. "Don't worry, we're only going to use her for pranks, not battles."

"And who are you planning on pranking?" Zakuro asked.

"Blondie!" Kisshu said cheerfully.

"What about me?" Ryou asked wearily, coming up from the basement. He'd long since given up hope that Kisshu could remember his name.

"Iru, roast him!" Kisshu said happily.

Ryou squeaked and ran for it, Iru in hot pursuit, shooting off random blasts of flame. The Mews came to join Kisshu and Taruto at a table as Ryou screamed, "HELP ME!"

"Why? This is amusing," Ichigo said, snickering. The others, minus Zakuro, were laughing too hard to speak.

"You are SO doomed," Ryou snarled- right before Iru finally set his pants on fire. Everyone fell off their chairs laughing as Ryou attempted to put out the fire. Iru was apparently satisfied with the result, because she stopped chasing Ryou, and came over to Kisshu. "Good job, Iru," he said, petting her. Iru clucked happily.

This was about when Keiichiro came upstairs, and asked wearily, "What's going on?"

"Kisshu's fire-breathing chicken set Ryou's pants on fire!" Ichigo said happily.

"Why is that a good thing?" Keiichiro asked.

"Because he uses my pendant to watch me changing," Ichigo said. "He's an evil pervert."

"And Kisshu isn't?" Ryou demanded, having finally put out the fire.

"I'm a pervert, but I'm not evil," Kisshu said calmly. Still in the same calm, even tone, he said, "But I can be very evil when someone hurts or disrespects Ichigo. Which means that you're going down for watching her changing."

"Oh come on, you'd do the same," Ryou said. "And I bet you don't have any pictures of her."

"Actually I have a whole wall in my room," Kisshu said. "What do you have?"

"Go see for yourself," Ryou said. "Second door on the right upstairs."

Kisshu sighed and went upstairs. About five minutes later, they heard, "WHAT THE HELL!? EVEN _**I'M **_NOT THAT BAD!"

Ichigo ran upstairs, and took one look in Ryou's room, then shuddered. Every wall, and the ceiling, were covered in pictures of her, mainly involving her changing or in a bikini. She dragged Kisshu out of the room, went back downstairs, and said, "Keiichiro, go call the insane asylum; Ryou's seriously disturbed. Or at the very least, go find him a therapist."

"What was up there, anyways?" Mint asked. "Kisshu looks kind of dazed."

"Five million pictures of me, either in a bikini, changing, or naked," Ichigo said. "Ryou, did you put a hidden camera in my room?"

"Uh…." Ryou said uncomfortably.

"I'll go find it and destroy it," Kisshu said, and teleported out.

The others glared at Ryou, who looked nervous. "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"I think I should call a mental institution," Keiichiro said, and went off to look for a phone book as Ryou groaned.

"It's your own fault," Ichigo commented. "You didn't have to let Kisshu in your room."

Ryou gave her a death glare, and started sulking as Kisshu teleported in with a camera. "I found the hidden camera," he said. "I brought it back in case you needed it for evidence."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said. "Keiichiro's calling the mental institution right now."

"Blondie's sulking," Taruto commented.

"Oh well, Kisshu said. "Now that he's going to the loony bin, maybe I can have Koneko-chan!"

Ryou glared at Kisshu, who just shrugged. "Not my fault she hates your guts," he said. "Besides, I don't know anyone who'd want to date a guy with radioactive hair."

Before Ryou could respond, Keiichiro came back and said, "They'll send someone over here."

"I'd like to see this…." Kisshu said. He snapped his fingers, and a bottle of pills appeared. He swallowed one dry, and his ears changed to human ears. Then he handed the bottle to Taruto, who took one too. Noticing the others looking at them, Kisshu said, "Pai developed something to change our ears."

"Good," Ichigo said. "That'll make blending in easier for you. But you might want to send the chicken back to your ship before the mental institute people come."

Kisshu snapped his fingers, and Iru disappeared. A few minutes later, a white van pulled up in front of the Café, and two men in white coats came in. "We got a call saying we needed to do a mental evaluation of Shirogane Ryou," one of them said.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "He's the one with neon yellow hair."

"And what brought this on?" the man asked.

"His room," Keiichiro said. "He apparently put a hidden camera in one of our employees' bedroom, and then plastered his walls and ceiling with pictures of her either naked or changing."

"Yeah, I'd say that's pretty disturbed," the man said. "Is he in danger of harming others or himself?"

"Himself, no, others will probably get strangled," Kisshu said.

"Guess we'd better get the straitjacket," the other guy said, and headed out as Ryou screamed, "I DO NOT NEED A STRAITJACKET!"

"Yes you do," everyone else chorused.

"I don't know why none of you think Kisshu is insane; he's the one who created a fire-breathing chicken," Ryou said as the second man from the mental institution came back in.

The men exchanged glances, and then forced Ryou into a straitjacket and dragged him off. Soon after, the van drove off, and except for Zakuro and Keiichiro, everyone started laughing.

_**Sometime later: **_Everyone was calming down, and Ichigo said, "Well, that worked out well. Kisshu, let's go back to your room and spend the rest of the day kissing!"

Kisshu perked up, but then Pai teleported in and asked Kisshu, "What is with the fire-breathing chicken?"

"Taruto's boredom cure," Kisshu said. "Besides, it helped prove to the authorities that Blondie belongs in the loony bin. He just got dragged off in a straitjacket."

Pai just shook his head wearily and teleported back out. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported to his room. They landed on the bed, and Ichigo pounced on Kisshu, pinning him down and kissing him. He kissed back passionately, enjoying Ichigo's playfulness.

**Another short one-shot…. But I liked the fire breathing chicken idea. Maybe I'll use it again in a different context. Enjoy and review!**


End file.
